De vacaciones y algunas discuciones
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Gales decidió que iban a tomar juntos unas vacaciones, sus hermanos quisieran ir o no. One-Sot.


**Notas:** La serie no es mía sino de Himaruya. Los nombres y personajes de Oliver (Gales), Liam (Irlanda del Norte), Cian (Republica de Irlanda) e Ian (Escocia) **sí** son de mi propiedad.

* * *

El momento en que el verano y las vacaciones llegaban, todas las personas actuaban de manera más amable, todas pensando a donde se irían de vacaciones ese año. Las islas no eran la excepción.

Una buena regla en cualquier familia para evitar discusiones acaloradas y enfados, era turnarse las vacaciones, un año donde quisieran los padres otro año donde quisieran los hijos. Sin embargo, cada familia es diferente, esta particularmente lo es más todavía.

Con un mapa de Europa, diferentes y coloridos folletos turísticos, y cinco tazones de helado, los representantes de Irlanda y el Reino Unido estaban discutiendo acaloradamente donde pasarían las vacaciones en _familia._

—Durante décadas hemos pasado las vacaciones cada uno por nuestro lado, para evitarnos peleas, discusiones y dolores de cabeza… ¿a quién se le ocurrió que debíamos tomarlas juntos ahora? —reprochó Gales, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—A ti —gruñeron.

— ¡¿Y por qué me han hecho caso?! —gritó, antes de meterse una cucharada de helado.

Arthur tenía varias respuestas afiladas en la punta de la lengua, Ian le envió miradas asesinas a su hermano menor, y las dos Irlandas murmuraron cosas en su idioma. La verdad, ninguno quería verse y les costaba creer que tendrían que aguantarse —y por propia decisión— durante todo el verano.

—Las playas de Antonio son increíbles, además tienen buenas bebidas y…

—Las de mi casa son mejores —increpó el irlandés a Escocia.

—Ir a Portugal no estaría mal, además…

—Claro que no, pero terminaras botándonos en algún sitio para irte con Portugal, y sí, eres capaz de eso y más Arthur —gruñeron sus hermanos mayores, quien ya habían pasado por eso en una ocasión, cuando fueron de vacaciones a Dinamarca.

—Entonces vamos a Hong Kong —volvió a sugerir el inglés.

— ¡Pasaría lo mismo! —gritaron indignados.

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, pero todos se enviaron miradas molestas y pesadas. Sólo podía escucharse el ruido de las cucharas al chocar contra los tazones de helado, hasta que Escocia lo rompió con una expresión solemne.

—Escúchenme todos, sin interrumpir, por favor —llamó—. ¿Alguien quiere pasar las vacaciones de verano como niñera de Arthur, cuando éste beba de más? —todos negaron, y Arthur le envió una mirada filosa—. ¿Alguien quiere gastarse el dinero en fianzas y hospitales, por cada pelea en a que se metan los gemelos? —Todos volvieron a negar, los gemelos hicieron ruidos de indignación y protestas—. Y, finalmente, ¿alguien quiere seguir escuchando a Oliver cantar en la ducha? —las caras de horror fueron grandes, igual que las negaciones.

— ¡Son vacaciones, no tortura! —gritaron, Oliver gruñó insultos en galés por lo bajo.

—Deberíamos poder pasar juntos unas vacaciones por una vez —murmuró sentido Oliver.

—Nos aguantamos todo el año —atacó Arthur, quien deseaba pasar sus vacaciones sólo, o en casa de Portugal o quizás hasta de Antonio.

—Inglaterra tiene razón. El año que viene pasemos las vacaciones juntas, este año no, ¿de acuerdo? —las islas asintieron, luego abandonaron la mesa.

Arthur marchó a donde Portugal, Escocia fue donde Antonio, Oliver fue a visitar a Canadá para comentarle que el plan de la salida familiar no había funcionado, y las Irlandas se quedaron en casa. Durante el verano se enviaron fotos de sus vacaciones, comentarios y mensajes.

El fin del verano llegó a su fin, como todo, y ahora eran las vacaciones de invierno y estaban sentados todos en la mesa, con tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos, mirándose unos a otros.

—Ir a los Alpes a esquiar sería agradable, ¿no? —comentó Oliver, enviándoles una sonrisa amenazante.

—Buenas noches hermanos, debemos retirarnos, el camino a casa es tan largo… —dijeron rápidamente los gemelos irlandeses, abandonando el comedor.

—Se me hace tarde para una reunión con Prusia y Dinamarca —acto seguido, Arthur se paró y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás, sintiendo la mirada traicionada de Gales en su espalda.

— ¡Hermanos traidores! —gritó, luego miró con ojos de cachorro a Escocia—. Ian… ¿también te irás?

Eso era un golpe bajo y Oliver lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Pasarían juntos unas vacaciones, aunque tuviese que ir y secuestrar a todos sus hermanos. Irían a los Alpes, esquiarían, se divertirían y vaya que lo harían, tenía métodos que sabía eran infalibles.

—Yo… ah… ¿por qué no? —cedió al final. Oliver sonrió, ahora solo faltaban aquellos tres traidores, y… ¿Qué no Arthur estaba sumamente emocionado porque iría a ver a Oasis el próximo verano? Y, ¿no era qué Liam y Cian tenían una foto autografiada con J.K. Rowling? Su sonrisa se amplió, a qué sus hermanos aceptarían ir a los Alpes si, por casualidad, el boleto y la foto desaparecían, ¿no?

Gales comenzó a reír, Escocia se estremeció en su lugar. Su hermano a veces daba miedo… Enserio.


End file.
